Old Wounds Reopen
by Ironbat77
Summary: 100 years have pass since Jack's apparent death, but know his relationship with Airachnid and their daughter,, Sunrise, becomes known to the autobots. Megatron soon makes his return and sees a opportunity of conquering earth with a new army he plans to make. Disclaimer: I own no rights from transformers. Sequel to 'Love is Strange'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Still alive

**Yep , it took a awhile. I finished the last of my finals yesterday and now I'm school free for a month. So here's my first chapter of my sequel to 'Love is Strange,' enjoy and review.**

_**100 years has pass since Airachnid has kidnapped Jack, why 100? Because Avatar Aang was gone missing for 100 years before he returned, not saying that Aang and Jack are similar, just saying that was in my head when I began writing this sequel. 100 years has passed and let's pretend Earth's technology didn't change much, Megatron wasn't heard from since his escape from Earth, all of Team Prime human allies from the show are dead, except for Jack, the descendants of Raf and Miko never met the autobots, so the base doesn't have the anymore humans except for their liaison, which is Jonathon Willard Fowler, 22 years old, great grandson of William Fowler. The U.S. government allowed the autobots to in earth as residents because of their heroic action, if they keep their Robots in disguise going. Optimus made the ground bridge into a space bridge thanks to the Forge of Solus Prime, allowing the autobots to traveled space, mainly their dead planet, as vacation spots. Without the ability to space bridged the autobots would have been bored out of their minds. Team Prime consents of Smokescreen, Optimus Prime, Elita-1, Chromia, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet.**_

_**While for Jack, Airachnid, and Sunrise, they are still a'loving' family, I guess. Their energon is on an all-time low, forcing Airachnid and Jack to scavenge for more, while Jack tries to create Synthetic Energon. Jack still has the appearance of an 18 year old, hundreds of thousand years in a lifespan makes you age very slowly. Sunrise now has the appearance of a nine year old, after her first 100 years she'll finally age like Jack and her mother. Sunrise is able to socialize with other humans thanks to her 'transforming' ability. Jack haven't heard any news from the autobots since June died, he thinks that the autobots might of left earth after Megatron's defeat. **_

_Arcee watch as Jack parked his bicycle in front of his employment buildings, selling what humans called, 'cheap low graded food.' She followed him from his home without him knowing, she was going to try to convince him to come back to Team Prime, to her. Even though she made it clear that she doesn't want anything to do with him. He is just another mission that her leader assigned her with. But the past few days he spent with her sent a warm feeling through her spark. Arcee can't figure out what the warm feeling is, but it comforted her and it was helping her feel a little better about the loss of her partner, Cliffjumper. Once Jack said he didn't want to do anything with the autobots as long it involves the war they're fighting with the decepticons, he left, and so did the warm feeling in Arcee's spark. She felt alone and hurt again, she wanted that warm feeling back and that feeling was coming from this boy named Jack._

_When Jack looked up at the KO burger's sign and sighed, Arcee decided to speak and alert him about her presence. "Nice bike" said Arcee, thinking it was a good conversation started. She shifted in her motorcycle to get a better look. Jack turned around and saw Arcee in her motorcycle. "Arcee really, Miko already tried. Tell Optimus I respect him big time, but if you're at war with the decepticons there is nothing I can do to help," replied Jack as he turned his back on her and hang his head low. 'I just complimented on his bike and he is telling me that he is useless in the war,' thought Arcee, 'How does that human meme go again? __Boy that escalated quickly?'__ "Optimus didn't send me and no one is asking for your help," replied Arcee. Jack looked back at Arcee."Okay so if we both agree that I'm not warrior material…" said Jack, unable finish his sentence and hang his head low again. "Jack I just lost someone I care about maybe is the grief talking maybe you're growing on me, whatever it is I'm not ready to say goodbye," confessed Arcee. Jack looked at Arcee with sympathy and concern on his face. He looked at Arcee for few more moments. He was about to give his answer when suddenly, a loud beeping noise filled Arcee's audio receptors._

Arcee was jolted awake from her internal alarm clock. "Ugggh" said Arcee in annoyance, "not another one." It has been over a hundred years since she last saw Jack. The last time they spent together was a day the deeply wishes she can change. She told Jack to leave and never come back; truths and lies were told that would forever haunt her processors. The day after that unfaithful, he was taken from the world by Airachnid. Airachnid wasn't heard from or seen since the day she escape the autobot base. How she escapes still remained a mystery. She hasn't thought about Jack for months in some times, her sisters help mend the pain. But lately, Arcee has been having dreams of past memories she had with Jack. They have always been good memories about him, memories she will always cherished, if they didn't keep pop in her head during power downs. Arcee kind of still loves Jack, but she takes to the comfort to the fact that if Jack was wasn't taken by Airachnid, he would have still be death from old age. It's a terrible thing to take comfort, especially since Raf's and Miko's death from old age, but it helps her power down at nights.

Arcee got out of berth, feeling recharge from the power down. "Another boring day," said Arcee to herself, Arcee then realized what day it was, "Ah slag, it's that day of the month." Since the autobots have kicked Megatron's sorry aft out of this planet, and Raf's and Miko's death took away the autobots human partners, boredom crept the autobots. They either force to stay in the base, or go outside and drive around. To mend the boredom, Optimus decided that once a month, the autobots will bridge into an exotic place on Earth and have some 'fun' time. They would race each other, play games with the giant metal ball, or share stories. It gets annoying to Arcee for some reason. "Might as well get it over with it," said Arcee. She exited her berthroom and made it to the command center, where Ratchet was already there in her usual place. 'Doesn't he ever get bored from standing in the same place every day?' thought Arcee, 'What does he do, watch cat videos.' "Morning Arcee," said Ratchet, bringing Arcee out of her thoughts. "Morning Ratch," replied Arcee, "What are you doing?" "Running scans across this planet in the event we detected another cybertronian signal," answered Ratchet, "In the event another cybertronian lands in this planet."

Bumblebee and Bulkhead step into the main room. Arcee got a glimpse at the muscle car and the green car, truck thing, (What is Bulkhead vehicle call anyway). The two bots haven't been the same Miko and Raf became one with the heavens, how the autobots think is called, they are not their cheering self's most of the time. Once in a while Bumblebee or Bulkhead would get in into a fun moment and would accidently say without thinking, 'Miko would have love this,' or 'beep beep beep' which means 'Raf would have enjoy this' in Bumblebees language. Once they realize what they said, they would become gloomy. Miko's and Rafs descendants were never told or have met the autobots, they Raf and Miko's secret. So now, there is no more kids playing videogames in the couch, a boy trying to hack the government data base, or a girl playing loud obnoxious (except for Bulkhead) music in her guitar, just memories and boredom. The days are now kind of like the days it was before the kids 'discover' the autobots, except this time, there is no war to keep the autobots entertained.

"Who's ready for a day of 'fun' time?" said Bulkhead jokingly, Bumblebee let outs some beeps and whirs that sounded like he was laughing. Smokescreen, Wheeljack, and Chromia soon enter the command center. "I can wait for the race; I'm going to smoke all of you guys," said Smokescreen all pumped, he is probably the only one besides Optimus that enjoys this get together, mostly because he can listen to stories from his leaders, something he really enjoys. "The commander better let me blow something up," said Wheeljack while patting the grenade in his side, "I've been itching to use one of these babies again." "I just hope we go to a place lovelier, the Mojave Desert was so ugly," said Chromia.

Optimus and Elita-1 were the last ones to enter the command center; they share the same berth together. The bots knew that something was wrong with Elita-1; she had her servo on her head as though she was in pain. Optimus has his larger servo on her shoulder, Ratchet medical instincts quick in when he saw Elita-1, "What's wrong with Elita-1?" asked Ratchet. "She is experiencing some immense pain coming from her head," answer Optimus. "As the humans call it, a 'headache,'" interrupted Elita-1, "I been having small headaches in these past few days, but today is much worst." Ratchet had Elita-1 sit down as he scans her body, the light beeping red once he scans her head. "Just I suspected, some wire knots in your memory systems are getting tangled," said Ratchet, giving his medical expertise, "here," he continue, giving Elita-1 some form of energon, "This a well grade energon, design to help relieve the pain in her memory system, I strongly recommend you stay indoors for now."

"Son does this means I won't be able to go on our field trip," said Elita-1, unable to hide her smirk. "I'm afraid so, but that does not mean we are going to cancel it," said Optimus. The other autobots let out a silent groan. "So where are we going this time?" asked Chromia. "Easter Island," answered Optimus, "Getting ready to bridge out Elita-1 needs to be alone so she can recover from her 'headache.'" Ratchet began entering the coordinates in the computer as Optimus gave a quick peck on Elita-1's cheek.

Else were in the country, the morning is begin to rise to another certain family. A giant mechanical spider bot and her young human/techno-organic sparkmate arise from their berth. Their relationship and existence to the world is a secret. The 18 year old looking man family tree has almost completely gone extinct. The only one that bears his family name is his daughter whom he shares with the spider bot. The once sadistic spider bot who is now a mother with the 'human' she tried to kill in the past. The human is now techno-organic, able to transformed from a cyborg looking person to a human looking person, in these case the eighteen looking Jackson Darby that has been confirmed dead 100 years ago.

"Maybe someday I would be able to make enough money to build ourselves a giant mansion," joke Jack as he looked around his cave/home. "Yes, and let me guess my room would be the helicopter pad outside" said Airachnid with a raise optic ridge. Jack and Airachnid made it to the living room to find Sunrise already there, watching cartoons on the T.V. Sunrise is their nine year old looking and daughter and acts like one too. Now that hundred years has pass since her berth, she would start aging like an ordinary cybertronian. It doesn't feel like 100 years had pass to Airachnid, Jack, or Sunrise. It feels much shorter than that, being cybertronian or part cybertronian makes the time seems faster.

"Morning mommy, morning daddy," said Sunrise as she saw her parents walk into the room. "Morning sweetie," replied Airachnid, "You're up early again." "I'm a morning person," said Sunrise, "Mom can I go to the energon hunt with you again?" "Of course of Sunrise," said Airachnid. Airachnid looked at Jack who offered a weak, fake smile to her. She knows that Jack doesn't like when Airachnid has to scavenge for energon to survive, it makes him feel that he can offer his family the essentials they need to survive. Their energons reserves are depleting, and Jack has been working on Synthetic Energon, he has made progress, but still not any close into reaching their goal. "I need to get to work early," said Jack, "I wish you guys the best of luck." Sunrise gave Jack a hug as he is about to depart for to his job, "Take care sweetie," said Jack as he kissed her forehead. "I will daddy." Airachnid bend down so Jack can kiss her in her metallic lips, "Better behave yourself at work," smirked Airachnid. Jack smiled at his wife's 'tease.'

Work is pretty much dull for Jack; he would rather be helping Airachnid find more energon. He works at a job were the offices are shape like cubes and take calls from customers about the items they purchase. Not a bad job for an eighteen year old looking man who is actually hundred years older. Since he pretty much isolated, he sometimes mess around with his metallic arm. Jack is bored so sometimes he transforms his right arm from human looking to metallic looking, admiring how it looks. It was all grey and it has a weapon blaster in the palm of it like Airachnid's. He can even change his fingers from ordinary looking into claws.

The phone rang and Jack answers it, forgetting that he had his arm is in weapon mode. He felt a slight irritation in side torso. Without thinking, he scratches it. "Ow," said Jack, realizing that his hand was cybertronian and clawed. He changes the arm back into human form, covering the wound with his hand while talking to the customer. It has been a long time since he received a cut of any sort. His skin is tough as titanium in both 'skin' form of 'cyborg' form, but his titanium claws was strong enough to pierce his skin. After he finished talking with the customer, he hanged the phone and removed his hand that was covering his cut to take a better look. The claws ripped his clothes, but his torso cut looks like nothing more than a paper cut, but it was leaking a little energon. "Scrap," said Jack to himself. Well it at least his shift was over, covering his torso, he left the building and try to make to his car, which was parked about ten buildings away. Though it was a tiny leak of energon, it had his bio signature, and unknown to Jack, his signal was getting pick up.

Elita-1 was alone at base, still recovering the headache she had earlier. The energon medicine ratchet gave to her seem to be doing the trick, she felt a little better. Her autobots teammates and her sparkmate were out in this 'Easter Island,' to have some 'fun' as Optimus. Elita-1 smile lightly at her sparkmate attempt to ease the boredom among his troops. 'Optimus may be a great warrior, but is terrible knowing how to have fun,' thought Elita-1. The alarms in the computer began to go off, taking the purple autobot out of her memories.

She ran to the computer to see what happen. "A life signal has been detected," said Elita-1 to herself, "Cons or bots?" He began typing on the computer to try to get better information, and once she did, she was surprise to see who it was. "Jack!?" shouted Elita-1 "Ho-how is that possible?! Airachnid killed him!" Elita-1 couldn't believe her optics, but there it was, a picture of Jack Darby in the computer with his life signal. Elita-1 only saw pictures of Jack from Arcee, she never met him only his deceased mother, June. Jack Darby life signal was different however, it doesn't have the same bio signatures he had hundred years ago, when he was 100% human, but since Elita-1 never met Jack, she didn't know.

Elita-1 was dumbfounded for second, "I gotta call Optimus," she was about to reach him when she stop, there is a good chance this isn't him, she doesn't want to start a situation among the autobot, especially for Arcee. Arcee had done so well in these last hundred years recovering from the loss of her former love one, after how she treated him the last time she saw him. Elita-1 started thinking for second, she had read some stories that somes humans lived to be way over hundred years old, maybe Jack escaped Airachnid and is still alive (barely) to be one of those people, maybe she can bring him here to have some closure with Arcee. Or, this seems more likely, the scanners have detected his remains, his information is still saved into the computers memories. We could finally have a proper burial for him next to his mother. Elita-1 look at the coordinates 'Jack' was at, "Los Angeles," said Elita-1 "Is probably him very old, whatever it is this deserves an investigation." Elita-1 lock on the coordinates and activated the ground bridge, transformed into her purple motorcycle, and roll out to see for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: kidnapped

Elita-1 activated her hologram and entered the city of Los Angeles through Ground Bridge. She had detected the life signal Jack Darby, who was thought to be dead for 100 hundred years. She was driving in the street, with tons of buildings around her. "Alright," said Elita-1 to her hologram named Annie, "Which one of these humans looks like 118 years old?" She was mostly looking at old age males, trying to guess which one will best look like an old Jack. "Who am I kidding, if Jack would be that old he wouldn't be able to walk," Elita-1 said through Annie. Her scanners suddenly begin beeping, "Jack is nearby?" She drove up on the street, letting her scanners show her which one of these people were Jack. Then she saw him.

"It cannot be," said Elita-1 to herself, she was in shock. There he was before her own very headlights, Jack Darby, with the age and the features he had 100 years ago. "That's impossible humans age very quickly, he should be dead or dying!" Jack Darby was walking down the sidewalks, walking toward his car which was park four blocks away. Elita-1was following him, she was still in disbelief. She was figuring out how she was going to get some answers from him. "Time to bring him home," said Elita-1 as she came up with an idea to get him back to base. She drove past Jack and park in an alley that was 150 feet away from Jack. She increase the projectors in her motorcycle so her hologram, Annie, can get off her motorcycle and move around, She had Annie take off her helmet to reveal a pretty face, with brown-red hair and purple eyes. Right when Jack came close enough she sprang her trap.

"Excuse me" said Annie to Jack, "I need your help." Jack stopped walking and looked at the lady. "What kind of help?" asked Jack, curious to see a hundred year old motorcycle that looks oddly familiar. "I lost my wedding ring in that alley, it's special ring my husband's grandma gave it to him after I her death bed, I can afford to lose it!" exclaimed Annie, who to Jack, was in an a emotional state, thousands of years of war allows someone to be a good actor after number of interrogations from the many. Jack sigh, he was supposed to be heading home, but cannot ignore a cry of help. "I do my best to find it," said Jack, giving her a reassuring smile. He had cybertronian vision, so finding the ring would be a piece of cake. He headed to the alley, believing that Annie was right behind him, but Annie only smirk when Jack enter the ally. She suddenly disappeared from thin air and her purple motorcycle suddenly was activated and it crept up behind Jack. "So where did you exactly lose it?" asked Jack, looking around the alley. He suddenly felt an immense pain and electricity in his back. He fell onto his back, breathing heavily on unneeded air. He looked up to see a blurry vision of a 15 foot tall two wheeler looking down him with two green optics. "You're a strong human," came the voice of 'Annie' from the two wheeler, "An ordinary human would have been knock out cold from only one shot of this electricity pod, what have you been doing this past hundred years Jack?" She then struck him with the electricity pod once more, finally knocking him out. "Best excitement I had in fifty years," chuckled Elita-1. She press a button on her arm, it activated the ground bridge near her. It was a feature Ratchet installed on all of the autobots twenty years ago. She carried an unconscious Jack into the green portal.

Jack was slowly opening his eyes, panting and sighing. His vision was still somewhat blurry, "Where am I?" asked Jack himself. He shot his eyes open when his vision clear and recognized the place he was at, a place he hasn't been in over a hundred years. "The autobot base," said Jack as though he was mystified. Everything was almost exactly the same; although it looks it little more high tech. Jack was struggling to remember how he got here. He remembers a lady in a purple outfit, an immense pain in his back, and a figure that looks a lot like Arcee but was purple instead of blue and is some of her features of her were different. 'Elita-1! Of course!' thought Jack to himself, 'I remember mom describing her to me.'

"So you do remember this place," said Elita-1. Jack turned around to see Elita-1 staring at him with curiosity, Jack was in the place where he and Miko and Raf would have play video games or watch some television. "That's confirms the fact you are indeed Jackson Darby." Jack look at her, somewhat scare of the outcome of this. "Yes, and you must be Elita-1," said Jack, "Sparkmate of Optimus and a sister of Arcee." Elita-1 optics shot open, very surprise that Jack knew her. "How do you that!?" demanded Elita-1, getting closer to Jack. "My mom told me about you, when you guys met at Raf and Miko wedding along with Chromia, very lovely wedding I almost cried when I saw on tape," answered Jack. Elita-1 optics was still wide and shock, Jack couldn't help but smirk at her. "But June died thinking that you were dead! And speaking of your death, How are you still alive and still look exactly the same you did 100 years ago!?" yelled Elita-1. Jack smirk quickly went away has he got very nervous, how dreaded this day would come. "My mom did thought I was dead for almost two years, until I reveal myself to her, I made her promise to never tell no one of my existence," said Jack.

"Why?" asked Elita-1. Jack looks more nervous, not only was it difficult to say but also difficult to find the right words to say it. "It's long story," said Jack sheepishly, rubbing his hand on the back of his head. "What happen to Airachnid? Why didn't she kill you? And why is it that when I carried you here, you skin didn't exactly human?" Jack looked even more nervous, "Well…. The thin is….. about Airachnid…umm," Jack tried to explain, then he let out a humorous chuckle, "Ah man, this is probably not going to end well." Elita-1 raised an optic ridge at her 'prisoner.' "Well if you not going to comply well with me, maybe an old partner might do the trick," said Elita-1, smirking at Jack reaction. Jack gulp, if he could sweat he would have been sweating. Jack should be proud into saying that he is techno-organic, sparkmate with Airachnid, and have a daughter named Sunrise. But it's going be difficult to say it to the very people who thought he was dead and vowed to end Airachnid's life.

Elita-1 pressed her servos in to the side of her head. "Optimus, come in." _"What is it Elita-1? How's your headache?" _asked Optimus from the other side of the com link. "Much better thanks to Ratchet medicine how's the picnic?" asked Elita-1._ "I would be lying if I'm not saying is not curing their boredom," _replied Optimus. "Well get everyone back to base, I got a surprise for everyone that will cure their boredom," said Elita-1, smirking at Jack. _"What kind of surprise?" _"The kind that would either shock you or make you happy and something tells m3 is going to be the first one." _"We'll be there in about a minute."_ Elita-1 ended the communications and looked at Jack with the smirk still implanted on her face. "Why don't I place a bow on you while we're waiting," joke Elita-1.

**I'm sorry the chapter is kind of short, I decided to split into two, next chapter, the autobots meets Jack. What would their reactions be when they first see him? What should their reactions be after Jack tells them everything? Give me suggestions on how the next chapter should go because I am blank right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Damn…

"Optimus is something wrong?" asked Ratchet as Optimus disconnected his conversation with Elita-1. "I don't think so, but Elita-1 wants all of us to return to base immediately," answered Optimus. The rest of the autobots gather around their leader. "Why?" asked Arcee. "Elita-1 said there she has a surprise for all of us," said Optimus. He could feel through their sparks that she seems happy and bother at the same time, what is happening over back at base. Arcee and Chromia also can feel Elita-1's current attitude, Chromia lighted up as she came up with an answer for all this. "Maybe she's sparked?!" said Chromia with clear happiness in her voice. All the other autobots look at her with shock expressions. "I bet she is carrying your sparkling Optimus and Arcee and I are going to become Aunts!" continue Chromia with her fantasy. Optimus was thinking long and hard of what Chromia just said. "I don't think so, she would have told me in private first," concluded Optimus. "Well I guess there is one way to find out," said Arcee, as she activated the ground bridge with the remote control Ratchet had installed in everyone.

The Ground Bridge open up near the bots, they soon begin entering it in an orderly fashion. Once they entered they notice Elita-1 near the human area, smiling at them. "Is something wrong?" asked Optimus. "No, nothing is wrong Optimus I just got a surprise to show you guys," answered Elita-1. "You're pregnant aren't you!" said Chromia loudly. Elita-1 was taken back, "What? No! I'm not sparked," replied Elita-1. "Then what is it?" asked an annoyed Ratchet. Elita-1 didn't respond, she just smiled at them. She then moved away from her current position and gestured her hand toward something or someone that was behind her. The autobots found themselves looking at young male human who look rather nervous. It only took a nanosecond for the autobots to recognize who this person was. "JACK!?" yelled Smokescreen in disbelief, while the other autobots had shocked expressions in their face, expect for Elita-1, who couldn't help but smirked at their expressions. Jack gave them a hesitant, weak smiled. He slowly raised his hand and wave a little before saying "Hi," in a timid manner.

The autobots just stood there, in shock. There was Jackson Darby right before their optics, who was confirmed dead a hundred years, but he was right there, and looked like he hadn't age a bit. Arcee finally took one step forward and asked "Is that really you Jackson Darby?" Jack was quite for three seconds, finally letting a defeated sigh, "Yes Arcee, it's me," answer Jack. That was all Arcee needed to hear before she lunged toward Jack, she grab him and gave him the best hug she can give to a human. "Jack!" exclaimed Arcee in pure joy, "I can't belie- how this happ- you're alive!" Arcee was tightening her grip on Jack, only to stop in fear of squishing Jack, but Jack wouldn't have been squish. Jack is surprise from Arcee's sudden reaction, nothing knowing what do. He hesitantly hugged her around her neck. "I'm alive and well Arcee," said Jack. Arcee kept holding on to Jack, not wanting to let go of her old partner. Everyone else was feeling a sense of 'aww' of the sight, while Jack felt a little bit awkward.

It wasn't until Optimus step in, Arcee put down Jack back at the human area. "Arcee would you please put down Jack; we have questions to ask him." Arcee reluctantly did so. Arcee back away from the human area to join in with the others. "How did you and Elita-1 meet?" asked Optimus. "The computer pick up his life signal in Los Angeles, I decided to investigate and to my surprise, I find Jack walking down the streets of the city," said Elita-1, "I brought him here the old fashion way, I expected him to not know who I am, but to my surprise he already knew my name and that I'm Optimus sparkmate," continue Elita-1, she turn to Jack and raise an eyebrow at him, "Care to tell them why?" Jack look at her and the rest of the autobots, all looking at him as though they made a surprising discovery, which they did. "Mom told me," reply Jack. Everyone's optics except for Elita-1, shot wide open. "How? She thought you were dead," said Bulkhead. "She did for about 15 months, until I finally reveal myself to her and made her promise not to tell you guys I'm still alive," said Jack. "Why?" asked Smokescreen, "And how are you still eighteen years old?" Jack took a moment to respond, "I'm not, I'm 118 years old, but I can show why I still look like an eighteen year old."

Jack step back and close his eyes. His body began transforming, mostly to mechanical qualities. He opened his eyes to reveal human size blue optics. Everyone gasp at Jack's sudden appearance. "By the Allspark," said Ratchet. His body was almost entirely cybertronian, but was still human size; he had a black meachnical arm with claws. "When Airachnid capture me turn me into Techno-organic, I have the life span of a cybertronian, which explains my appearance, and I have super strength compare to human, run pretty fast, have only one blaster and need energon to survive," explain Jack. Everyone stood there quite, looking at Jack and absorbing all the information they receive from their human 'ally.' "Why did Airachnid did that to you?' asked Chromia whith venom in her voice. Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Well you all know Airachnid," answer Jack, letting out a humorless chuckle while at the same time, transforming back into human. "Well, let me scan your body Jack to see how much you change," said Ratchet. Jack nodded at, the Chief Medical Officer ran a scan on him, when he was done he went to the computers to look at the information he just receive.

"Your new found abilities explain how you manage to escape," concluded (falsely) Ratchet, with Jack not correcting him, "But why is it that you never contacted us except for your mother, never informing us that you were still alive these past hundred years?" Jack look at them with a face expression that says, 'I do not know how to put this nicely.' All the autobots look at him with stern faces, except for Arcee, Chromia, Elita-1 and Optimus; who were looking each other as though they too had a secret. "Well…" said Jack nervously. 'You can do this Jack,' thought Jack to himself, 'There's nothing to be ashamed of, you're happily married to Airachnid and share a lovely daughter, and they'll accept it, after a while.' Before Jack could finally tell them the true Arcee interrupted him, "I believe I know the answer for that question," said Arcee with a hint of shame in her sentence. Jack was surprise, as well as the autobots, at Arcee. 'She knows!' thought Jack, 'Did Mom told her?'

Arcee was looking at the floor, and then she raised her head to look at Jack, who was looking back at her with a worry glance. She let out a breath of unneeded air, "The last time I was with Jack it was a hundred years ago, I was in an, what humans call it, emotional state," said Arcee. "You, the fearsome two-wheeler was in an emotional state? How?" asked Bulkhead. Arcee looked at Jack and continues with her story, "I lost two partners, both of them died or butcher right before my optics, and couldn't bear have another one die before my eyes, especially Jack, since I had developed feelings for him and couldn't get him out of my head," Everyone continue looking at Arcee with stern faces, letting Arcee finish her story since they already knew Arcee loved Jack. "He was going to be nothing but dust in this world in a blink of an eye while I will still be in my prime. So I decided to break off our partnership, telling him to start a new life and never return to the autobot base, believing that I wouldn't be that much in pain when dies if I wasn't part of his life. But things got out of hand in the argument and I left Jack broken hearted when I rejected him after he … he told me that he loves me," said Arcee with a shameful face. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Smokescreen and Ratchet were in shock, except for Optimus, Chromia, and Elita-1, since they already knew. The five autobots never did understand why Arcee was insane for revenge in a level so scary during the first years of Jack supposedly death until now. As for Jack, is all coming back to him, he had completely forgotten how his last chat Arcee went. "But I was so wrong, I was wrong for telling Jack to leave, wrong for believing that he was just going to be another dead partner in my list, I missed him so much when I did he was dead, I wanted him back." Arcee finish story, Jack was absorbing all the information he got from Arcee's confession.

'She loves me!' thought Jack to himself, 'Damn! This is going to be harder than I thought.' "And I suppose Jack broken heart and somewhat deep hatred kept him from coming back," said Optimus. Everyone look at Jack, Jack was going things through is head, 'I should tell them the truth, but I guess it can wait.' "Yeah Optimus, broken heart, jealousy, arrogance, I was a really stubborn," said Jack with a fake smile. Optimus smile back, happy that Jack has survived the clutches of Airachnid. Arcee felt somewhat joyed and relieve that Jack was alive and no longer in the hands of that spider. She should feel guilty that Jack now has a massive life span like hers, which means every human around him will die way before him. But Arcee felt happy, smiling to the fact Jack has now the same life span as hers. If she can rebuild the bonds and affection they had one another before she ruined it, and if Jack can forgive her, maybe they can spend their lives together. One way or another, Arcee wanted to make up those hundred years lost with Jack. "It's great to have you back Jack," said Optimus. Jack only nodded at Optimus.

Before anything else can be said, Ratchet interrupted them about the status of Jack. "According to my recent scans of Jack, he has cybertronian bones, similar organs, and requires energon to survive," said Ratchet. "Interesting," said Optimus, "Anything else about him?" "He also has some form of T-cog, which explains his transformation, and he has a spark chamber instead of a heart." 'A spark huh?' thought Arcee, 'So he can bond like other cybertronians! This is fantastic, I just need to speak with alone so we can heal our broken bond and start all over.' "That's strange," said Ratchet as look further into the information. "What's strange," said Arcee as she getting out of her thoughts. "According to this, Jack's spark doesn't fit together, only 50% of its natural while the other 50% seems to belong to some else…" All the autobots look Jack with a puzzle look while Jack look back at them with small panic in his expression. 'Well, there is no escaping now. "Oh did I mention I'm happily married to Airachnid," said Jack very quickly, "But enough about me, so what have you guys been up too?" Jack gave them innocent face, but autobots look at him like they found Megatron taking a shower in their own washrooms. Arcee felt like someone punch her in the face.

**I know, it took a while for to me upload this considering all the free time I have. Was busy figuring out what should I type. Was about to make this chapter longer by continuing on with Jack telling them the truth, but my mom is in the hospital so my mind is on other things. Next Chapter, Jack tells them the truth, from being rape from Airachnid to raising a child together. And Airachnid and Sunrise pay a visit to the Autobot base. Suggestions are more than welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: the truth**

**Well it has been a long time. To make it short, I was on break, than when I came back I was having financial problems with my school so I needed to deal with that. Sorry about the short chapter, I was about to include Airachnid in this chapter but that would have taken longer to type and I say you guys waited long enough. She'll be in the next chapter. Also, have you heard? Transformers Prime: Best Hunter season three airs on February 15! So mark your calenders. **

The autobot base fell silent, its occupants are busy processing the words that came out of Jack's mouth, shock and disbelief spread across the autobots. Jack fake smile faded away as the silence continue on. He could see a mixture of shock and disbelief in their faces, but it's worse on Arcee's face. 'Maybe I should have mention Sunrise as well,' thought Jack. Optimus spoke up, wanting to end this silence. "Jack, are you really sparkmate with Airachnid?" asked Optimus, wanting the confirmation from Jack. Jack didn't hesitated to answer, "Yes," he said with a hint of pride in his voice, "Airachnid and I are married." "How did this happen?" asked Optimus. Jack took while to think, 'How did this happen?' Then he remembered, 'Oh yeah, she rape me,' "Well it didn't start out as a fairy tale," said Jack with humor in his voice.

Arcee mind was in shock. Anger, jealousy, and disbelief begin to boil up in her energon veins. "The question isn't 'how?'" said Arcee "But 'Why?' as in why in the world would you be bonded with a MURDEROUS SADISTIC GLITCH LIKE AIRACHNID!?" Arcee narrowed her optics at Jack with intense fury. Jack was taken aback by Arcee sudden outburst, but was expecting it, he quickly recover his composure. "I would prefer you not be calling my_ wife_ such things, _partner!_" Jack said with a little bit of anger in his voice. Arcee wince from Jack words, she was trying to pull herself together knowing for the fact she is making a scene. "Have you forgotten all of the carnage she caused in her lifetime? To us? To you? To your mom? TO ME!?" said Arcee. "No I haven't, but people change, my mom forgave her and accepted her as family," said Jack, "and we all know my mother can find humanity in people and she found it in Airachnid and so had I."

Jack calm himself down, but Arcee seem as though she wanted to kill someone. Her sisters took a noticd of that. They pull her back, and let Optimus step forward. "How did this happen Jack?" he asked. Jack look nervous, knowing how things will look nasty once he starts explaining from the start. "Well I suggest you guys prepare yourself because it's more of a horror story then a love story," said Jack. "Remember hundred years ago when Airachnid kidnapped me and you guys rescue me with Arcee using the immobilizer to, well, immobilize her?" asked Jack. The autobots took a while to remember and then they nodded at him. Except for Chromia and Elita-1, who weren't there, Arcee was looking at the floor, and had her side facing Jack. Doesn't want to face Jack because she feels he betrayed her. "Well during my captivity she….ummm,… rape me," finally said Jack.

That got everyone's attention completely on Jack, Arcee snapped her head back Jack, with a shock expression. The autobots were deeply surprise from this, rape alone traumatizes people not makes them fall in love with rapist. "She raped you?" said Bulkhead, Jack nodded at him. Jack then realizes that he isn't making anything better. 'Damn, should have left that out!'

"Hold up," said Wheeljack, "By rape you mean she pin you down or she penetrated you?" "What?! No! She force me to penetrate her!" said Jack with a disgusted face, getting a mental picture from Wheeljack's question."So you enjoyed it so much you fell in love with her?" asked a confuse Chromia. "No! It was torture, I kept giving me nightmares in the first few weeks after that day!" replied Jack. "Then why didn't tell us about your predicament Jack?" asked Optimus. Jack sigh, "I didn't want to make things worse, anyway after a few weeks I couldn't take it no more. I need to tell someone about what she did to me. I kept having nightmares, sometimes I broke down crying," Jack chuckle, remembering how he was at first. Now he enjoys those experiences with Airachnid, but in _his _terms now. "I was about to tell Arcee, the day before Airachnid kidnapped me again, but we all know how that conversation went." Arcee mouth slightly open, this story is getting worse to her. The moment that Jack needed her the most she wasn't there for him! 'I am terrible partner!' thought Arcee to herself.

"Then Airachnid told me that we became sparkmates after the whole intercourse thing and that she became pregnant," continue Jack, stopping his explanation in expectation of autobots questioning, and he was right. Once again the autobots were in shock, first of Jack's existence, him being a techno-organic, being sparkmates with Airachnid, and now this! He and Airachnid have an offspring! "Airachnid got pregnant?" asked Ratchet in disbelief. "Yes Ratchet, Airachnid and I have a daughter," concluded Jack. Things just keep getting worse and worse for Arcee.

Ratchet felt disgusted upon hearing this, a human and cybertonian producing an offspring! That's an abomination in his optics. Ratchet began baffling, "That's absurd, horrendous, it's-" "New life," interrupted Optimus. The autobots well know that cybertronians and humans pretty much have similar biology since they are both incarnations of the cybertronian two Gods, Unicron and Primus. "What is her name?" asked a curious Optimus. Jack was surprise by his sudden question, it was kind. "Sunrise," answered Jack. "What a lovely name Jack," responded Optimus with a smile. "Thank you Optimus," said Jack, feeling happy at Optimus comment.

"After she told me about her being pregnant, then she turn me into a techno-organic so I can live long as her and Sunrise," continue Jack, "That's why I stay for that time, for my daughter, not because I was in love with Airachnid. I wasn't going to leave my daughter without a father like my father did to me. Over the hundred years we stayed together like a family, I developed feelings for Airachnid and you can say that now; we are a very happy couple raising a gorgeous daughter. We soon brought my mom into our family about two years after Sunrise birth and made her promise never to tell you guys about us."

"And why is that?" asked Optimus. "Well, to protect her," answer Jack, "Not from you guys, but from the deceptions. Remember how quickly the decepticons discover our existence since Miko, Raf, and I met you guys? I wasn't going to take that chance with my daughter, I wasn't going to let Megatron get his hand on my Sunrise," said Jack with a protective tone. Optimus, somewhat, understood Jack's explanation. Jack has always proven a valuable human ally to the autobot cause, caring for Miko and Raf, and stepping up to help the autobots when they were at their lowest lows. Actions like this is the reason he entrusted him with the Key of Victor Sigma and the Matrix of Leadership on the first place,

"You do realize the war has been over for about for 50 years," said Wheeljack. Jack sigh, he did knew that, but still didn't want to return. "Yeah I know, just didn't have the guts to tell you guys. I wanted to try to find a way to break it to you guys gently, not being tase and kidnapped back to base!" said Jack, glaring at Elita-1, who was smirking at him.

"How is she like," ask Optimus, who was very interested in Sunrise. "She's one of the most beautiful girls you'll ever meet," replied Jack. "She has Airachnid's body features, but my personality _thank God for that." _

"How is she like?" asked Bulkhead.

"What does she do?" asked Chromia

"Beep, beep boop whir beep?" asked Bumblebee

All of the male autobot and Chromia huddle toward Jack, asking him a series of question about his life with his family. But the questions were mostly about Sunrise. It was clear the autobots really wanted to meet Sunrise. Jack went on explaining to them everything about Sunrise. From her unique transforming abilities to her hobbies.

Elita-1 was looking at the autobots bombarding Jack with question. She turns around to see Arcee, her back facing towards them, her head slightly down and her hands were in fists. She looks very angry. "I know this is horrible situation to you sis," said Elita-1, placing a hand on her shoulder but Arcee didn't move an inch, "It makes me angry of what she did to you! But we need to keep an open mind on this, I'm afraid things has change."

"She took my partner, my Jack," said Arcee with a low venomous voice. "I would tear out her spark if she wasn't carrying half of Jack's spark." The other autobots and Jack were unaware Arcee and Elita-1's conversation. "They also have a daughter," said Elita-1. "I don't give a scrap about that little monster, she would end just like her mother!" interrupted Arcee, "I still love Jack, I know I can take him back anymore because of the 'bonding', but that won't stop from protecting him from her. Airachnid will never change."

Their conversation ended when they heard Optimus say something that stunned Arcee. "Will then that's settle, we'll bridge Airachnid and Sunrise to the base," said Optimus. All the autobots and Jack agree except for Arcee. "You can't be serious! I don't want _her _here!" argue Arcee. "It isn't your choice, we all agree to meet them," said Optimus. Arcee let out groan. Smokescreen, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Chromia were excited. By the way Jack described Sunrise, they couldn't wait to meet her and play with her as well.

"I'm going to call Airachnid, but I want you guys to not treat her like an enemy. She is a guest, so no guns or look like about to draw your guns," said Jack, looking at Arcee to make sure he deliver the message. The autobots nodded while Arcee let out a frustration sigh and cross her arms. "Well then, let me give her a call," said Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The past has a funny way of catching up with the present**

**Apparently, the online statement of Transformers Prime returning on February 15****th**** was fake. A great disappointment among transformers fans. To keep you guys occupied till then, here is the longest chapter to my story yet. Enjoy. **

Airachnid and Sunrise are starting to get really worried It's not like Jack to be gone for a really long time without calling them first. He should have been home two hours ago, Airachnid tried to call his cell phone three times, but each time she did, it says 'No service detected.' All can they do is wait. "Were you and dad fighting?" asked Sunrise, she is becoming extremely worry about her father absence. Airachnid bend down to get closer to Sunrise. "No sweetie, your dad and I were really happy this morning," said Airachnid, comforting her daughter. "Then why is not home yet?" asked Sunrise. "I don't know, maybe his car broke down or maybe he is working overtime," said her mother.

They questions were answer when Airachnid com link begin buzzing. "Is it dad?' asked Sunrise. "Who else knows the numbers for my com link," replied Airachnid before placing two of her finger to the side of her head. "Jack?" answered Airachnid_. "Hi Airachnid,"_ answered Jack, who sounded it little anxious, he also heard his daughter say 'daddy!' in the distance. "Jack! Where have you been!? We've been worried sick about you! Sunrise kept asking where you were!" replied Airachnid, with some anger in her voice. There was a long pause between Airachnid and Jack. She knows Jack to well that this silence means he can't find a right way to say 'this,' Airachnid was becoming more worry. _"I'm at the autobot base,"_ said Jack, breaking the silence.

"You're where!" said Airachnid disbelief. Jack said he would probably never return to the autobot base, now he is back there without telling her first. "You went to the autobot base without telling us first?" asked Airachnid, she was starting to have thoughts of bringing back her old decepticon days and _punish _Jack in a way that even the NAZIs will find inhumane. _"Is not the way think, Arcee sister found me on my way to my car, shocked me into unconscious, and brought me back to base for interrogation,"_ defended Jack. Airachnid smile a little at Jack's explanation. 'Not the way I would have done it, but still' thought Airachnid to herself.

"_Anyway, I told them everything,"_ said Jack, bringing Airachnid out of her thought. "Everything?" said Airachnid_. "Yes, from techno-organic, to Sunrise, to my mom, everything,"_ reassured Jack. Airachnid was quiet for a second, knowing that her world and Sunrise's were about to expand. "How did they take it?" asked Airachnid. Jack was silent for a while, a little surprise from his wife's sudden question, even Airachnid knew her question seemed strange, but she couldn't help herself. _"Well, they were in shock, but most of them took it really well,"_ replied Jack. 'Most of them?' thought Airachnid, 'Oh yeah, Arcee._' "Anyway, Optimus and thhe rest of the autobots wants you and Sunrise to come to the base,"_ said Jack. Airachnid motherly instincts begin to kick in. "So they could do what? Harm us?" question Airachnid.

"_No,"_ said Jack, _"They aren't going to hurt you, I promise, they just want to settle things out I guess."_ Airachnid stayed silent for a while, pondering over the possible outcomes. She knows no harm will come to her and Sunrise because of Optimus and Jack's trust of them, but then again, Arcee is there. Since she knows the blue bot temper oh so well, she knows Arcee has more reason to ripping out her spark. But there would be autobots around to stop them. "Fine," answered Airachnid, "Well come to their base." _"Great,"_ replied Jack_, "Just hold up while Ratchet opens us a ground bridge for you guys, see you soon."_ With that, Jack disconnected their com link.

Airachnid let out a sigh after removing her digits from her comlink. "Mom?" said Sunrise, "What's going on?" Airachnid look down at Sunrise and gave a weak smile, she then proceeded to bend down and pick her up. "We're going to visit some of Jack's old friends," said Airachnid, placing Sunrise on her shoulder. "Humans?" asked Sunrise who was a little confused. "No, a couple of cybertronians," corrected Airachnid. "You mean there is more of you mom?" asked a bewildered Sunrise. "Why didn't you tell me?" Airachnid let out another sigh, finding a right way to say this to her daughter, who knows about her dead planet how she was just a 'soldier' during the war that destroyed her world, but never knew about Airachnid' atrocities and Jack's real past. "The autobots and I weren't exactly friends, we had some differences," said Airachnid, "They were friends of your father, but they had a little fight with them, he broke all contact and they never saw your father again, until now."

"So why is dad with them?" asked Sunrise. One of them bumped into him at the city and brought him back to base," continued her mother, "So now they have some questions they want answers to." Airaachnid was feeling tense, she does not want her daughter to know about her real past, her kills, how she tried to kill Jack at first, she does not want her daughter to view her as nothing more but a monster. All of these thoughts swelled into her head, she was becoming scared. "Aren't we supposed to be on our way to their home?" asked Sunrise. Airachnid smiled at her. "We don't need to flied, they'll open up their ground bridge, she answered. "What's a ground bridge?" asked Sunrise, continuing with her seemly endless questions. "It's a green portal that can take us anywhere on Earth," replied Airachnid. "So… like magic?" asked Sunrise. "Yep," replied Airachnid. Sunrise perked up with excitement. "Really?! That's so cool!" said Sunrise, practically jumping on her mother's shoulder.

"… see you soon," said Jack as he disconnected the communication with Airachnid. Convincing her to come here at base was much easier then he thought. "Alright, Ratchet, activate the ground bridge," said Jack. "Don't you mean spacebridge?" said Ratchet with a prideful smile on his face. Jack looked a little surprise. "Spacebridge? You guys actually build one?" asked Jack. "After we secured the Forge of Solus Prime, Optimus use it to convert the ground bridge into a spacebridge," said Ratchet, "We sometimes use it to visit cybertronian but we stop going as much as we use to anymore, since there is nothing left for us in our dead planet." Ratchet then turn back to his controls and begin entering the coordinates Jack supplied.

While Ratchet was doing so, Jack and Optimus stood and watch, the other autobots, (Mostly Chromia, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead) were talking about kind of 'activities' they can do with Sunrise. It has been a long time the autobots had any youngster in their base. Someone to play with, have fun, memories to create with. Not only was this youngster a kid, but cybertronain (kind of). So they could play with her for a long time. Arcee was close by the hallway, watching the autobots with anger, clearly visible in her faceplate. Elita-1 stood close by her sister, just in case she does anything 'stupid.'

Jack was waiting for Ratchet to finish entering the coordinates when a curiosity cross through his head. "Hey, Optimus, why are your optics green instead of blue?" asked Jack. "That is because Ratchet had perfected that Synthetic energon," replied Optimus. Jack perks up at Optimus answer, "Really? Is there any side effects or steroid related symptoms?" Ratchet huff at Jack's question, remembering the first time he tried synthin on himself. "No, I got rid of the 'bugs,' the only side effects are it makes us stronger and faster," answered the medic.

"Can you show me how to make some?" asked Jack, "We are running low of natural energon, I was trying to create a batch of Synthin but it is hard to do without any of the formulas." "I would normally laugh at a human who would try to create cybertronian technology," said Ratchet, "But since your techno-organic transformation increased your intelligence by 67%, I would be happy to show you." "Thanks Ratchet," said Jack with a smile.

Ratchet just finish entering the last of the coordinates and their spacebridge came to life. The autobots huddle close to the bridge to see their soon-to-be guests while Arcee stood behind the autobots, almost ready to activate her weapon if it's 'necessary.' Elita-1 stood by next to her just in case she need to restrain her sister. The sound of cybertronian footsteps echo through the base when a black arachnid looking cybertronian with purple and gold color schemes step through the ground bridge. On her shoulder was another cybertronian that was human girl size and look like a miniature version of the bigger cybertronian without the arachnid features. She was white with blue and pink color schemes instead of gold and purple like her mother. "The magic portal sounded much more fun in my head,'" said Sunrise as she place her hand on her stomach and looked like she was going to throw up, if her kind can do that.

Sunrise facial expression quickly went from 'sick' to 'excitement' when she saw the giant cybertronians. "Wooow," said Sunrise, star struck by their sight. Not only some of them were bigger than her mommy, but their paintjobs were so colorful. She always complains that her mother's paintjob was mostly black, black and white always look colorless to her eyes. She would change her natural paintjob from white to something more 'pretty,' but her parents always forbid. It seems a paintjob is cybertronian equivalent of a human getting a tattoo.

Sunrise scan the autobots with astonishment until her optics landed on Jack. "Dad!" shouted Sunrise with relief and joy. Airachnid got closer to Jack and place Sunrise on the balcony with him. Sunrise ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I thought someone stole you from you," said Sunrise with sadness in her voice. Jack knew that his 'disappearance' affected his daughter is a sad way. He was feeling her pain and worriedness through his spark. Jack knelt down and returned the hug. "I'm sorry that I scare you honey, my old friends decided to invite back to their home," said Jack. Some of the autobots couldn't help but awe at the touchy site. "Mom said that you and your friends had a little fight and you never talked to them again, how they managed to bring back here?" question Sunrise. Jack face pointed toward Elita-1, "Well they were very 'persuasive,'" said Jack with a hint of sarcasm. Elita-1 gave him shrug with a face that said, 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

"Sunrise, I want you to meet the autobots, That's Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Chromia, Elita-1, and Arcee. Autobots, this is my daughter, Sunrise," said Jack, gesturing back and forth to the autobots and Sunrise. "They're so huge!" said Sunrise, "That one is kind of chubby," she pointed at Bulkhead. The autobots were kind of memorized of the sight of Sunrise. It has been a long time since anyone of them has seen a youngling. They found her cute and friendly. Arcee found Sunrise adorable, 'Maybe I shouldn't find her accountable for her mother's action,' thought Arcee, proving that the no one can be angry at Sunrise. Arcee moment peace was soon replaced with anger when the thought of Sunrise mother came through head. And the fact that maybe she and Jack could have had their child or children if it wasn't for Airachnid _whorish _actions, as she called it.

"Hello Sunrise," said Optimus as he stepped closer to her. "Are you the leader?" asked Sunrise. "Yes I am," replied Optimus. "Did you guys won the war?" asked Sunrise. "In a point of view, yes we did," answered Optimus. "That's so cool! Are you heroic? Strong What's a prime? Are you-" "Sunrise, please, that's too many questions," interrupted her father. "Sorry," apologize Sunrise. Optimus gave a rare smile to the youngling. "No need to apologize Sunrise, you are new this and therefore have many questions," said Optimus. "Do you guys transform into humans or machines?" asked Sunrise. "Machines," answered Optimus, somewhat annoyed that anyone, even a girl like, would ask a _question_ like that. "Just like mommy!" said Sunrise, "Me and daddy can only transforms into human and robotic, but I look more roboty than him. I like my robotic form better than my human form, unlike dad. But I sometimes change to human, watch!"

Sunrise then force herself to transform herself to the nine year looking girl she nickname Sunny. The steps of her transformation were more complex than Jack's, but more astonishing. The girl had black hair with some gold strips, blue eyes, and white pale skin. She was wearing a white and blue shirt with a picture of a yellow sun rising up from the ocean and pink pants. "I call myself Sunny in this form," said Sunrise. The autobots were more awestruck at Sunny transformation. It was more 'magnificent' then Jacks because he looked only part cybertronian while Sunrise looked 100%.

"Amazing," utter Ratchet. "So how do you guys know dad?" asked Sunrise. "And why do you guys have problems with my mom?" Airachnid felt her body tensed up after that question. The whole time she was doing her best to be 'invisible' by being quiet the whole time they were talking. She was also doing her best not trying to look at Arcee, even though could feel her venomous eyes staring straight at her. Arcee seize this opportunity to speak up and say what she wants to say. "I'll tell you why we have _problems_! She-" "Arcee stand down," ordered Optimus. Elita-1 grab Arcee arm as she was steeping forward. Optimus turned to Jack, Sunrise, and Airachnid. "I think Sunrise should have a tour of the base, she needs to get familiar with her surroundings," stated Optimus, "Would anyone care to volunteer?" He asked, looking at the rest of the autbots. "I will!" said the rest of the autobots.

Sunrise look at her parents with a worry look on her face. Airachnid and Jack smiled at her and nudge her so she can of the tour. Bulkhead extended his hand for Sunrise, she got on it, then to his shoulder, and transformed back to her cybertronian form. Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Chromia, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee began leaving the control center, to show their new guest about the base. "You are going to love it here," said Chromia, "I can't wait to show you are room!" The rest of the autbots kept chattering along. Sunrise shot one more glance at her parents before she was out of their view.

The only ones left in the control center were Ratchet, Optimus, Jack, Airachnid, Arcee, and Elita-1. Optimus waited till the autobots disappear into the corridors of the base. "Now, I know this current situation was a shock for all of us, but we can let this cloud our judgment of the issues we were presented today," said Optimus. Arcee spoke up as soon as he was finish, "You having half of Jack's spark is the only reason why I'm not tearing you piece by piece! I don't want him to feel that pain because believe me, that pain I want to make you feel I'enough to make Unicron beg for death!" shouted Arcee. "Arcee please relax," said Ratchet. "I'm not going to relax! The demon that cause me pain for eons and took Tailgate from me is standing right there! She took Jack from all of us, and had us believe that his life was ended shortly for a hundred of years! Isn't there a way to reverse their bonding her pitiful life!" "Arcee!" shouted Optimus with tone that demanded her to just shut the fuck up.

"Look Arcee,"spoke up Jack, "I know what she did you, and I know it's probably unforgivable but that was in the past. I'm in love with her, we are bonded for live, we have daughter together, as I person that still cares about you, all I got to say is, you got to get over it." Arcee felts stunned by Jack words. "Arcee," said Airachnid, Arcee shot a glare at her. "I'm truly sorry for what I did to Tailgate back at Cybertron, I was a soldier taking orders and went too far, I want to end this-" Airachnid was walking forward to Arcee to show how sincere she was, but Arcee activated her blasters and Airachnid jump back. "Don't you dare get any closer," she said, pointing her activated weapons at Airachnid.

Elita-1 step in put Arcee hands down, "Look Arcee, I agreed with everything you said, but things change, we have a youngling in our base now, this isn't about you or Aircahnid, but Sunrise," said Elita-1. Arcee processers went to overload when Elita-1 mentioned Sunrise. "Does your daughter know how her mother is a murderous glitch?!" said Arcee. "No!" shouted Airachnid, "And she would not know because I wasn't that murderous glitch when I gave birth to her!" "And what if I tell her, what she would think of her _mommy _when she knows the truth. She wouldn't want to be your child anymore. You took Tailgate and Jack from me physically; let me take your daughter away from you emotionally!" "Shut Up!" shouted Airachnid. "You will do no just thing Arcee," said Optimus. "Why not, after all you said that everyone has the right to know," defended Arcee. "Arcee," said Jack, gaining her attention. "Sunrise is young and innocent. I don't want you bring her into this and ruin her innocence. If you do, we leave this base and you'll see me again," threaten Jack, "And I know for a face you don't want to lose me again."

Arcee quite down after Jack's threat, he was right after all. "I'm going for a drive," said Arcee, before transforming and leaving the base. It was soon quite after that. "Well that was civilized talk," said Ratchet. Elita-1 stepped forward to Airachnid, "I may still hate you for the traumatization you cause to my sister, but I'm willing to give you a second chance, considering what you are bearing," she said. 'Thank you," said Airachnid. "I think is best to let Arcee cooled off and to get along," said Optimus. "We can start by Ratchet teaching you guys how to produce synthetic energon, I heard you guys are a dire need for it." "Thank you Optimus," said the two at the same time.

Sunrise was enjoying the tour, making friends with her tour guides telling them jokes, which they always laugh to, and telling them stories. She never anyone to social interact casually besides her parents, she like them as well. The autobots were enjoying Sunrise presence; it has been a long time since they were not bored and had youngling that made them feel something other thing warriors. The autobots were showing her their quarters.

"And this is my room" said Smokescreen "As you can see from all the 38s painted on the walls." Sunrise laughed at him. He was having a good time with the autobots, but at the same time, was feeling a knot in her 'stomach.' She has really hearing, and could hear distance screaming from the control center, but can't make out of it. 'What are they saying?' thought Sunrise, 'Did I do something wrong?' It was hard to hear from all the ruckus her autobot friends were causing. They quiet down for a second, and Sunrise heard the blue femme say something that stop the energon in her veins from flowing. _"Does your daughter know how her mother is a murderous glitch?!"_

That's all she manage to hear before the ruckus went up again, and it deafen the rest of the conversation. Sunrise had so many questions. Why is Arcee angry? What did her mom did to her? Why did she call her mom a murderer? What's a glitch? All these questions filled her head throughout the tour, giving her new guides fake happiness so they don't ask her what is going wrong with her. She wanted to know what's going on and the answers for these questions. After all, her parents only gave her a vague explanation of Airachnid's past. And, they never told her about the autobots, so she was suspicious. But at the same time, a gut feeling told her she would be better off if she didn't knew.


End file.
